Sleepless in Ponyville/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow Dash with bits in her hoof S3e06.png|RainbowDash holdin' some Bits Pony looks out his window S3E06.png|What a Perfect shot of Ponyville S3E6_BeforeAllTangled.PNG|Look out! all_tangled_up_S3E6.png|What a twisted hairdo! S3E6_GrannySmith.PNG|Grany Smith, What are you doing?! granny_smith_wink_S3E6.png|;) ponies_arguing_S3E6.png ponies_notice_S3E6.png|Oh noes! Scootaloo flying S3E06.png|Scootaloo is falling with style! S3E6_NiceMovesKid.PNG|Nice moves,kid. S3E6_Scootaloo.PNG|They like me! They really like me! lands_in_hay_S3E6.png cow_eats_hay_S3E6.png|nom nom cow_eating_scootaloos_tail_S3E6.png|Om nom nom scootaloo_sees_cow_S3E6.png|Excuse me... Going camping s3e6_ponycheckers.png|Pony checkers Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo isn't lying. Rarity I despise S3E6.png|"I despise." Rarity camping S3E6.png|"Camping!" Rarity all of that S3E6.png|"All of that!" Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Weird face Rarity is making. s3e6_sweetiebellesadface.png|Droopy face of cuteness power! Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|"Oh!" Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|A classic Rarity moment. s3e6_scenery1.png s3e6_scenery2.png|Heigh ho, heigh ho it's off to camp we go! s3e6_rdmakingbenches.png|RD's tree-chopping awesomeness Scootaloo_Sleepless_in_Ponyville.jpg s3e6_rdandscootaloo.png|Scootaloo is glad to sit beside her idol. Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Oh please not that one. Rarity blushing S3E6.png|Yeah this is making me uncomfortable. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|Not lying about it. Telling a scary story S3E6_ScaryStory.PNG|In a forest... S3E6_InaforestLIKETHIS.PNG|LIKE THIS!! S3E6_FluttershyForest.PNG|Fluttershy wants to hear it too! S3E6_RainbowDashAndThen.PNG|Perfect Alignment. S3E6_RainbowDashRustyHorseshoe.PNG|Who has my Rusty Horseshoe?? S3E6_CMCScardeyCatsYAY.PNG|CutieMark Crusaders Scardey-Cats! YAY!! S3E6_ScootalooDash.PNG|(Cough, I wasn't scared..) O-O S3E6_ScootalooDashNoogie.PNG|NOOGIE TIME, YAY. s3e6_stuckonyou.png|Looks like Rainbow Dash really scared Apple Bloom. s3e6_rdsleeping.png|Rainbow does not like snoring. Nightmare S3E6_ScootalooNM.PNG|Hello? Scootaloo S03E06 Teaser.png S3E6_Scootaloo360.PNG|♫ All by myself... ♫ S3E6_Scootaloorun.PNG|♫ don't wanna be.. ♫ s3e6_scootaloonightmare.png S3E6_Horseshoe.PNG|♫ All by my... ♫ S3E6_WhosgotmyHorseshoe.PNG|♫ ...sel- WHOA!! S3E6_CrazyTree.PNG|Giggle at the ghostly! Giggle at the ghostly! DO IT NOW! S3E6_Horseshoelady.PNG|Eww, you need some makeup. Stat. Luna Sleepless in Ponyville.jpg|A wild Luna appears! S3E6_Luna.PNG|Oh, Hi there,Scootaloo. Having a nice Nightmare? S3E6_Youhaveit.PNG|YOU DO! Still scared s3e6_rdsleeping2.png s3e6_rdbedhead.png|Nice hair s3e6_scootaloosleeping.png s3e6_scootaloocloud.png|This would be so much better if I wasn't terrified Telling another scary story s3e6_intothewoods.png s3e6_rdandscootaloo2.png s3e6_hellothere.png s3e6_wheresitsbrain.png s3e6_rdinmoonlight.png s3e6_shovedoff.png|Its Sweetie Belle's turn, Rainbow Dash. S3e6 Sweetie Belle '99 buckets of oats on the wall!'.png|"99 buckets of oats on the wall, 99 buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got 98 buckets of oats on the wall!" S3e6 Ponies 'what..'.png|Nopony is interested... nopony except Scootaloo. S3e6 Getting tired....png|Everypony's tired except Scoot and Rainbow. Rainbow just looks bored. S3e6 Sleepyheads.png|Oh, you sleepyheads... S3e6 'you got 40... buckets of oats on the wall!'.jpg|"You got... 40 buckets of oats on the wall!" S3e6 Alarmed.png|"Oats on the waaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll!" s3e6_sweetiebellesleeping.png Second nightmare s3e6_headlesshorse.png|Gasp! The Headless Horse! It's all over! s3e6_luna2.png|Luna, Princess of the Night (and dreams, apparently). Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"It is my duty to come into your dreams." Pretty epic. Telling the truth s3e6_rdsavesscootaloo.png|Scootaloo's idol to the rescue! s3e6_rdsavesscootaloo2.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue. S3E06_Rainbow_Dash_looking_around.png|Sure that really nopony overhears my secret? Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Aww they hug for the first time! Epilogue s3e6_scenery3.png|Arrived at Rainbow Falls. Rarity_if_you_insist_S3E6.png Rarity_trots_S3E6.png Rarity_it_is_so_on_S3E6.png|It is so on! Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_smile_AND_layering_error_S3E6.png Applejack_and_Rarity_take_off_with_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S3E6.png s3e6_rainbows.png|Double Rainbow scootaloo_is_ready_S3E6.png|I'm ready! Scootaloo_is_flying_S3E6.png|I'm... flying? s3e6_rdandscootaloo4.png|I believe I can flyyyyyyy! Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png|Somepony new to look up to? Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png s3e6_luna3.png Luna winking S3E06.png|The winks have been doubled! Luna smiling S3E06.png Miscellaneous Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|GetGlue sticker Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg Sleepless in Ponyville Hub Facebook page promotional image.jpg Category:Season 3 episode galleries